


Cagney's Springtime Heat

by Wild_Raptor



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Raptor/pseuds/Wild_Raptor
Summary: Cagney has difficulties during the Spring,that is until Psycarrot goes over to his garden to help him out. Will Psycarrot succed or will he leave covered in thorns?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic,so don't hate in the comments,please. It'll do good to see some people like this since there's not many fanfics that have Psycarrot and Cagney.  
> Also,there will be more of this,just be patient.

_It was finally Spring,every form of plants were getting ready to pollinate,except for one grumpy Carnation._

_" **Gah! Why the hell can't I do anything?! I swear...Spring is the worst..."**_

_Cagney felt his heat,yet he couldn't do anything about it since he was alone._

"Rather than sulking and talking to yourself all day how about you talk to someone?"

_Cagney jumped slightly and looked over at the fence around his garden. Psycarrot was standing there on the other side of the fence. He knew Cagney was aggressive and very wild during the Spring._

**"What do you want,Psy?"**

_Cagney spoke ending with a sigh._

"Well,I heard you yelling and talking to yourself from the patch,so I came to help you."

_Psycarrot approached the gate and let himself in Cagney's garden._

**"Psy,I'm NOT in the mood for your shit. I don't WANT help,I want Spring to end."**

_Psy stood there in front of Cagney. It was quiet until Psycarrot sighed and spoke._

"I know you don't want help Cagney, but I won't leave until you let me help you."

_Cagney looked at Psycarrot with a menacing look before nodding since he was at a loss of words. When night came around,oh how wrong Psycarrot was about helping Cagney with his Spring heat._


	2. Cagney's Heated Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psycarrot will begin to help Cagney,if he is willing to cooperate.

_It was the next day,Psycarrot had spent the night over in Cagney's garden._

**"Grrr....Why won't this season and heat go away?!"**

_Cagney angrily pulled on his petals. Psycarrot turned to look at him._

"It may be rough now, but I'm sure it will stop and besides,it doesn't take words to make it go away. You'll need..to pollinate."

**"I can't pollinate Psy! There's no-one to pollinate-"**

_Psycarrot put his finger on Cagney's lips,causing Cagney to stop ranting._

"I am available.~"

_Psycarrot removed his finger from Cagney's lips and kissed him passionitly._

**"Mph!"**

_Cagney struggled for a few minutes then decided to let Psycarrot do what he was doing. Psycarrot stopped kissing Cagney and looked him in the eye._

"That wasn't so bad,now was it?~"

_Cagney didn't reply,all he did was look Psycarrot in the eye. Cagney felt his face heating up and his cock started to twitch,which Psycarrot noticed._

"Oooh. Getting turned on,Cagney?~"

**"Shut the fuck up,Psy!"**

_Cagney hid his face by closing his petals,which made Psycarrot smile. Psycarrot made his to the end of Cagney's stem and started to stroke Cagney's colorful cock while humming. Cagney slightly opened one of his petals to look at Psycarrot,who was focused on Cagney's cock and didn't notice he was being looked at. Cagney muttered under his breath,Psycarrot then turned his attention to Cagney._

"What was that,Cagney?~"

_Cagney gave Psycarrot an ominous death stare,then he finally spoke._

**"You got a death wish,Psy? If so,I'll happily grant it."**

_Psycarrot looked at Cagney in fear before looking back at Cagney's cock. He began to stroke it faster,which caused Cagney to groan under his breath._

**"Psy....you....will.....PAY!"** _  
_

_Cagney moved quickly and pushed Psycarrot back and onto the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Cagney in his 3rd phase, but the main thing that stood out the most was Cagney's blush._

**_"YOU CAN'T JUST SIMPLY PLAY WITH ME! I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING_ ** _**TOY!"**_

_Cagney reared over Psycarrot,who was shaking in fear. Cagney snapped his maw of sharp teeth in front of Psycarrot._

"C-Cagney,can't we t-try something else? D-Don't kill me.."

_Psycarrot didn't fight back,he was so scared of Cagney. Cagney grinned and chuckled._

**_"You don't want to die,yet you would rather play,wouldn't you?~"_ **

_Cagney leaned over Psycarrot,who was accepting his death. But death never came. Instead Cagney was licking Psycarrot's clit,which caused him to moan._

"Ahhhh,C-Cagney...~"

_Cagney forced his tongue in Psycarrot,who was a moaning mess beneath him._

_Things might get a bit...Floral._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes,I used a pun at the end and also,don't hate in the comments. Can't someone have a bit of a imagination without being judged? Also,there will be more chapters and since I'm a busy person it may take a little longer.  
> Another thing,when Psycarrot was going to help Cagney at night in the first chapter,I couldn't describe it since it was brutal and Psycarrot is technically injuried, but he wouldn't leave Cagney's garden.


End file.
